August 2004 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-08-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions he's keen on the bulk of instrumental grime, but not keen on the rapping on them. *Peel plays three versions of Grown So Ugly, starting of with the original version and then 2 cover versions of the same track by Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band and the Black Keys. *Peel mentions never having been to the Edinburgh Festival (although according to the Gigography he did attend the 1971 Edinburgh Pop Festival, a one-off event). He says he was put off it by students dressed in clowns (he hated clowns) trying to get him to go to a performance, whilst in Edinburgh, Scotland. He then plays a track from The Fall called Edinburgh Man. The band had appeared at the Edinburgh Festival in a collaboration with dancer and choreographer Michael Clark. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Hunches: Insectual Hum (CD - Hobo Sunrise) In The Red *Bell: Winning Signal (CD - Seven Types Of Six) Soul Jazz *Voice Mail: Bad Man (7") Champagne International *Gary Lucas: The Mad World (CD - The Edge Of Heaven - Plays Mid-Century Chinese Pop) Label Bleu *Ethos & Impact: Terrordome 2004 (12" - Hypnotize / Terrordome 2004) Future Dance *Yardbirds: Happenings Ten Years Time Ago (7") Columbia *Six By Seven: "Untitled" (CD - 04) Saturday Night Sunday Morning *Robag Wruhme: Hugendubel (CD - Wuzzelbud "KK") Musik Krause *Bill Monroe And His Blue Grass Boys: Footprints In The Snow (7" - In The Pines / Footprints In The Snow) Decca *DJ Distance: Tropical Rub (v/a 12" - Studio Gangster's EP) Lix Corruptions *Thee Shams: In The City (CD - Please Yourself) Fat Possum *Heib: Diana Dies Tonight (shared 12" with Reinhard Voigt - Speicher 18) Kompakt Extra *Gutworm: Incantation (v/a CD - Fear Candy 05) Terrorizer *Raising The Fawn: The News (CD - The North Sea) Sonic Unyon *Epideme: But He's Your Wife (7" - The Rancho Wilson EP) Wall Of Grease *Phil York And Gaz West: Lost In Space (12" - Save Our Souls / Lost In Space) Phantom Trax *Robert Pete Williams: I've Grown So Ugly (LP - Free Again) Prestige Bluesville *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Grown So Ugly (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah *Black Keys: Grown So Ugly (CD - Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *Lix: Candyman 2004 (v/a 12" - Studio Gangster's EP) Lix Corruptions *Skids: Of One Skin (7" - Wide Open) Virgin *Eux Autres: Partick Nil (7") Bons Mot *Hoodrats: Hunter (12" - Hunter / Empty Club) Frontline *Fall: Edinburgh Man (7" - So What About It? / Edinburgh Man) Cog Sinister *Futureheads: Alms (CD - The Futureheads) 679 *Holkham: Mice (CD - Komatta Saru) Expanding *Aurlus Mabele: Stop, Arrêtez ! (LP - Stop, Arrêtez !) Jimmy's *Superqueens: The Silent Poolstar's Lass Won't Say Hello (CD - Cheap Shots) Skinny Dog *Arthur Alexander: A Shot Of Rhythm & Blues (7" - You Better Move On) Dot *Joel Mull: Ankor Thom (CD - Imagination) Inside File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-04-08 ;Length *2:00:47 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2004 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes